


Good enough

by iJulie05



Category: Free!
Genre: Angst, M/M, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:15:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iJulie05/pseuds/iJulie05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Makoto didn’t understand the water and started to think that Haru and the water were one and for that reason he didn’t understand him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good enough

**Author's Note:**

> My first MakoHaru I hope you like it! I love this guys so much even when make me suffer so much!  
> Events happen after the competion of the episode 06!

He started to cry but Haru was at his side he couldn’t allow himself to worried Haruka. Haruka doesn’t deserved that his victory were spotted just because he was so weak, just because he was so confused at this moment. For that reason Makoto smiled just like many times before just for not make worry Haruka, because the last year he didn’t enjoy this stage of the competition and because he was his friend, the person that he admires the most, the person that he cares the most, besides his family. 

Haru was everything for him and he couldn’t make him feel bad so he admitted that Haru was the best in the water that was the easy part. The difficult part came when he tried to explain to Nagisa why he wanted compete against Haru. 

All this time he thought that the reason was just that he wanted to swim with Haruka that would have been an acceptable reason, a perfect reason, for him just being with Haru and swim with him was enough. But then he admitted “Maybe I was jealous…”

Jealous. 

He had never stopped to think about it. Of why he never was easy for him smile when Rin was with Haru. When Rin traveled to Australia weren’t easy times with Haru. It was hard to make a new routine and were times that he thought that he wasn’t necessary in Haru’s life, and for that reason he tried too hard for be far from him, but at the end he was attracted to Haru like a magnet and at the end he just gave up and accepted that maybe he just needed Haru more than necessary.

But now…

Now was the moment that he feared the most. The time that they’ll take different paths. He saw outside the window where Haru’s house was and started to think that maybe all those memories were just important to him and not for Haru. Because at the end maybe Haruka just get used to of watching Makoto around him every day.  
And maybe Haru just accepted him because he was alone just like him. Too shy, too introverted to make friends and maybe for that reason they worked together very well for many years but now…

Now he didn’t know what to think. He watched Haru be different with Rin when Rin was close suddenly all the things that were supposed to that didn’t care to him suddenly matters.

Right there in his bedroom Makoto suddenly remembered what he felt in the pool. He tried too hard reach Haru. He tried so hard but all his efforts were useless because at the end he didn’t understand the water and started to think that Haru and the water were one and for that reason he didn’t understand him. 

He just submerged in Haru’s life like he plunged into the water but all the time he was afraid…afraid of losing him, afraid to get drowning in Haru's life and lose the sense of his life if he just sink deeper in Haru. 

He listened downstairs his parents talking about him. They were worried. They knew that something happened because when he entered suddenly the need of cry reappeared and went direct to his room.

That night everything was clear for Makoto all this time he tried to hold Haruka like a treasure but as expected the time passed and others noticed him and saw the same that Makoto saw in Haru: a wonderful person that just need patience to open himself to the others and now that he was outside his bubble maybe didn’t need him anymore. He had new friends and the old ones still there and maybe his time at Haruka’s side was over…like his time with his goldfish also ended.

But even with that logical explanation he couldn’t accept it. He needed Haru, he wanted him and he loved Haruka. 

And just like that everything was clear…

Love.

All was about love…all these years he was so blind at his own feelings. Love. Not in the way that love he loved his family or friends. The romantic type of love. The kind of love that he never expected to feel. 

“Love me…” Murmured. “Don’t leave me behind.”

He needed Haru and he wasn’t afraid to admitting to himself but saying that to Haru was other stuff, because no matter how well he could interpreted his reactions with others. He couldn’t read Haru when was about him. At this point everything was starting to fall down, and Makoto felt more insecure because he didn’t know what he meaning in Haru’s life. Haru had never spoken with him about feelings just were from time to time some words like “Thanks for being there” and things like that but weren’t the answer that he was trying to find. 

It was difficult, thought, just the mere fact that Haru knew that for him, Makoto, he was his entire world and Makoto didn’t knew if was good enough to being in Haru's life.

And right now he didn’t want to know the answer.


End file.
